


your lips against my skin is my favourite alarm

by smallbump



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbump/pseuds/smallbump





	

It’s something he should be used to by now, after all these years. Being woken up by soft, tender kisses on his shoulder blades shouldn’t surprise him anymore, yet it does. And it’s always on his shoulders or the shoulder blades because somehow they’re always facing away from each other by morning, no matter how little space were between them when the first snores escaped them the night before. Even if he could feel another nose pressed against his chin or neck, by morning it was behind him.  
It tickles, which is a surprising feeling itself so being woken up by it is on another level.  
  
Dan fucking loves it though. His skin gets covered in goose bumps within seconds after he feels the first kisses, and the smile grows and grows and grows. Pulling the duvet closer around his bare shoulders, on hand searches for Phil lying behind him, he touches an arm or a leg or his stomach.

“Mmmornin’,” he murmurs, with a voice so raspy he can barely hear himself utter the words.

With the sun shining big an bright in the sky, behind the curtains drawn over the windows, their bedroom is almost lit up. Dan remembers once again that he’s supposed to buy darker and thicker curtains. It’s probably no later than 7am right now.

“Turn around,” Phil is whispering against his neck and it tickles too, it gives him chills.

“Why?" 

“Want to kiss your lips,”

So he tosses and turns and groans a little until they’re face to face, like the night before, with a nose length apart. Phil’s tired, slow-blinking eyes stare at him for only a few seconds before he kisses Dan softly, nibbles on his bottom lip. A split second Dan wonders if they’re going in slow motion. He pushes himself closer to Phil, to kiss him properly, one hand combs through his hair. Phil has one hand on his cheek, the other on his waist. It’s the most familiar thing Dan has ever felt.


End file.
